


Sick

by Meinleere



Category: Clone High
Genre: Emetophobia, Other, Panic Attacks, clone high said "this is a comedy" i said "no <3", moderately graphic description of being shot and dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere
Summary: Jack wakes up sick
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet, was discussing how DNA can remember trauma in a discord which lead me to realise that hey! being shot in the head is pretty fucking traumatic! and now look where i am, sorry not sorry jfk

Jack woke up sick. Dizzily he stumbled to the bathroom. His head pounded as he turned the tap and filled the glass by the sink, the toothbrushes it usually held now scattered across the bench. As he downed the glass his head throbbed with pain, causing his stomach to lurch and as he looked up at his reflection with swimming sight, his heart began to race. Tears began to stream down his face as he held the sink, his hair was a mess and with numb fingers he brushed a few strands from his forehead. He felt hot, too hot.

He was dying, deep within the memories of his very cells he was certain he was dying. His head hurt bad, when had it last hurt this bad? When it was shattered. This pain, it had to be the same. The sudden surge of pain and panic and pain and then the numbness that prickled across his body, The adrenaline white hot in his veins. A moment so sharp as to be committed to cellular memory instantly. He was reduced to begging for relief from the devastating ache that cracked through his skull, an incomprehensible moment of blood-covered agony that etched itself into his DNA and into history.

horrible, wrong, I do not understand, I can no longer understand, please no more, please-,

The memory ceased there, but the pain in his skull remained, and as his heart thrummed violently Jack threw up into the sink. Tears ran hot down his cheeks as he wiped away the sick from his lips with the back of a trembling hand. Jack took to sobbing quietly from his place hunched over the sink. The smell of his sick lingering but he had no strength to move. Slowly, he slipped to the floor. Jack laid there as his head throbbed, staring up at the dawn light that was trailing across the ceiling. And as his eyes fluttered shut out of sheer exhaustion, he heard someone opening the door.


End file.
